


Arcade

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [114]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Lazydads AU, M/M, Sign Language, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Ok so, lazydads AU, where Sportacus is trying to bond with his new daughter Rottenella???





	Arcade

The wedding was in six months but Sportacus was still convinced that Ella, his 9 year old soon-to-be step daughter, did not like him.

“Are you kidding? She loves you,” Robbie said one night when Sportacus expressed his concern. “You think I would propose to you without making sure Ella was 100% okay with it?”

Sportacus squeezed the pillow in his lap, “But why does she get all shy when I’m around? She barely talks to me unless you are in the room.” He rested his chin on the pillow. “Is she afraid of me?”

Robbie snorted, “Not  _my_ little girl. Why don’t you take her out somewhere tomorrow? You’re off work and it’s the first day of her spring break. Maybe you two just need bonding time.”

“That’s a great idea, Robbie!”

“Well,” Robbie preened as he climbed into bed, “I  _do_  have those, you know.”

The next day after breakfast, Sportacus drove him and Ella to the arcade in town. “I know you like to play these with your dad,” Sportacus explained as he opened the car door for Ella, “I thought we could play here for the rest for the morning and then go out for lunch! How does that sound?”

Ella just nodded and walked past Sportacus to the entrance of the arcade. With a sigh, Sportacus followed. There were a good amount of kids at the arcade. Some parents lingered at the tables near the snack bar, others tried to keep up with their kids bouncing from game to game.

Sportacus bought Ella and himself a bunch of tokens. “What do you want to play first?” He asked, trying to keep his nerves out of his smile. Ella merely shrugged. “How about that fighting game?” He pointed at a cabinet with two brightly colored controls. Ella shrugged again and made her way towards it. 

The two played a few rounds, silently, until Sportacus suggested a different game. They continued like that for a while; Ella would follow wherever Sportacus pointed without saying a thing, Sportacus would hold back a discouraged sigh. It was nearly noon when he noticed Ella staring at a particular game. It was a DDR machine. Arrows flashed on the screen, waiting for player. Sportacus smiled, “Do you want to play that next, Ella?” he asked.

Ella’s gaze shifted to the ground and she shook her head no. 

Frustration was mounting in Sportacus. What was he doing that Ella didn’t like? What was he missing?! “Are you sure?” he pressed.

This time, Ella just looked back at the machine. She raised both her hands like she was about to sign something, then dropped them. Sportacus gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Is something wrong, Ella? I just want you to have fun.”

She was shaking slightly. Sportacus was about to suggest they go home, afraid he had pushed her too far. But then her hands came up again and she was signing furiously. 

“Ella! Slow down!” Sportacus knelt, catching her hands. “Slow down a bit, it’s still new to me.”

Ella nodded, her eyes watery, and began again, “I don’t want you to think I’m weird.”

“Why would I think that?”

“Because I like dance games and making robots with dad and I don’t like crowded rooms like this one and I’m scared to say the wrong thing or you’ll break up with dad and he’s so happy with you and I don’t wanna ruin it!”

She ended with crossing her arms and pursing her lips like she was trying to hold in another outburst. Sportacus was at a loss. So she didn’t hate him? This probably wasn’t the time to laugh out of relief. Ella might take it wrong.

“Ella, you don’t have to pretend to be someone else,” Sportacus stated firmly. He would have held her hands for emphasis but he wanted her to know she could talk. “Nothing is wrong with any of those things. We are going to be family someday. I want you to be  _you_  around me.” He reached up to wipe a stray tear from her face. “You are not going to say anything wrong, and you are not going to ‘ruin’ anything. I promise.”

After a moment, Ella nodded. “I’m sorry for ranting.”

Sportacus finally let out his laugh, “Don’t be,” he said. “Now let’s go play DDR. After I kick your butt we can go get some lunch.”

She stuck out her tongue. “You mean after I kick  _your_ butt.”

“We’ll see about that!”


End file.
